User blog:Ludicrine/Character Appearances by Story
Because my other blog was getting too bloated. A list of every single Giajyaforsaken no that's not a phrase character ever by appearance in stories. Some things to note: *By "appearance" I am obviously meaning to prioritize characters that are present, but those which are mentioned or foreshadowed may also show up here. The overall intent of this blog is to list characters for the sake of potentially updating character pages - so no, we don't need to record every uttered "Jia" as a reference to Giajya, unless Giajya herself plays an important role in the story as well. *If a story is placed here, that means that it's passed my final inspection test (has been purged of copyrighted information, makes sense within the canonity of its appropriate Timeline/s, has no egregious SPG flaws, is properly formatted, has good grades, smells nice, etc.) - basically, if we could happily stick a NOEDITSECTION tag on it, it could go here. **That being said, me doing this work alone would take eons upon eons, so if someone would like to help out either with the review process or the character-counting for reviewed stories, feel free to pop a comment below with your findings. The Book of Creation *The Creation Trio **Chaos **Gaia **Chronos *The Gods of Epon **Houth/HOOTH **Quanivore/quan **The Blender of Souls/BlendeR *The Night Terrors *Neuqtes *The Truth Twins **Alísceia **Captium The Kuipter Files *Unnamed Gridmask scientist (to be named in other Timelines perhaps) *Unnamed Gridmask scientist's son (to be named in other Timelines perhaps) *Kuipter *Zachary *Jast *Kuipter's Vanguard **Cassiopeia **The Koala **Shenanigans **Eos **Kole **Xavier (foreshadowed) *Misery *Revelian *The RYUs **Veyron **Emotion **Ergoth *The Planetary Unit (group) The Kuipter Files: Finale! *Revelian *Zachary *Misery *Kuipter *Jast *Lord Zeronius (mentioned/foreshadowed) *Kole *Xavier *Beezis *Blasty *Bombar *Chilled (verbal cameo) *The RYUs **Veyron **Ergoth **Emotion **RYU-MIKU, RYU-IR, RYU-RYOTA, RYU-DEAMUST (unnamed) *Aox (foreshadowed) Trix *Jast *Lita *Rayne *Bruidic *Jeopardy *Roundill *Revelian *Bleedot *Azuria *Beezis (mentioned) *El Sock etc. etc. *Boxill *Eclarious *Lazro *Mischely *Poisonshot *Fuzzy *Youngsnow *Aox **Name belongs to two beings: One as Rev's "assistant", and the true/original one?? *Trix *Gamelover *Winxor *Becky *Owen *Zachary *Elte *Blauxolm **Prototyped (upgrade, not subspecies) **Standard **Blauxolm Bat **Blauxolm Interceptor **Blauxolm Slugger **Blauxolm Goliath **Blauxolm Failures (4 different types in battle, 1 after) ***One of them is this weird splat thing ***One of them is thin ***One of them has wiggle disease ***One of them is big mcbitey ***One of them just shows up and begs for death I guess **Blauxolm Mass *Caplan *Squato Trix 2 *Gamelover *Caplan *Trix *Winxor *Becky *Owen *Hatexi (note: was once a Standard) -> Stone Goliath -> Metallic Colossus *Blauxolm **Blauxolm UFOs **Big Blauxolm UFOs **Blauxolm Aliens **Mecha Blauxolm *Revelian *Raserei *Verlassen *Zachary *Jast *Squato *Elte *The Koala *Lazro *Trix *Rebecca *Zoras *Sorrow *Shakespeare *Digug *((WIP: Boss on Parade)) Dr. Sand: Twisted Fates *Dr. Sand *Jast *Zachary *Gladus *Revelian *Kuipter *Lord Zeronius -> Sauphara *Lazro *Samuel *Sand Henchmen (species not specified) **Sand Henchmen **Elite Sand Henchmen *Samuel's pets **Ecast **Zoomatt **Wheel Core **Botree *Negatives **Drone (subspecies) **Ninja ("subspecies") **Samurai ("subspecies") ***Ice (sub-subspecies??) ***Flame (sub-subspecies??) **Nightmare (intended as a mirror to Rev I guess???????????????) *Seashore Army **Skeletal Soldiers **Commando Thomas Sado ((yeah i did that sorry)) *Nondescript monster (inhabiting Dr. Sand's legs...?????) *Veyron (mentioned, lore given) *Kuipter *Zachary's father Absolutely Nothing *Jast *Poisonshot (distinctly absent) *Revelian *Lazro *Icarus *Samuel *Bruidic *Stompy *Delbin *Masa *Zachary *Delinius *Gamelover (dead...) *Cygnus *Umbra *Chaos (invoked - only recording in case their names change) *Gaia (invoked - only recording in case their names change) *Wodwick *Samuel *Hankvi *Digug *Lodin (mentioned) *Veyron *Kuipter (mentioned, for Veyron lore) *Wrath *Truffle The Thief of Silverwood *Elder Geyser Brack *Alísceia (referenced alongside religious devotion) *The Creation Trio **Kao (as a swear) **Giajya (Jia, as a swear) **Ukron (as a cultural metaphor) *Pelinne Porthos *Tesmarck Porthos *Cobalt *Wodwick *Baxter (mentioned, correspondence) *Canter (mentioned, had a play) *Terry *Ryan Garfort (mentioned/cameo) *Alkate (unnamed/foreshadowed) Category:Blog posts